


Don't Jinx It

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bankai, Living Together, M/M, Pre-Winter War (Bleach), Training, scared Shuhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Nowadays, with how everything had been going lately, it was hard to confront reality. Life just seemed too good to be true. Kensei was by his side, the division was running smoothly and furthermore, he wasn't taunted by torturous nightmares of his previous Captain anymore.It was just too perfect.Hisagi just hoped he didn't jinx it.





	1. Chapter 1

Nowadays, with how everything had been going lately, it was hard to confront reality. Life just seemed too good to be true. Kensei was by his side, the division was running smoothly and furthermore, he wasn't taunted by torturous nightmares of his previous Captain anymore.

It was just too perfect.

Hisagi just hoped he didn't jinx it.

 

* * *

 

"C-Captain, no I can't!"

"Tch, quit being so stubborn! Show me your Bankai!"

Shuhei whirled forward, clashing blades with his Captain. He absolutely rejected even the idea of showing Kensei his Bankai again after he nearly killed them both.

"You need to get used to handling it!!! What if I was the enemy, huh!?!?! Ya gonna hesitate in front of me!?!"

"O-Of course not Captain! I would rather use other means to deal with the offender-"

Rolling Kensei knocked Shuhei down to the dirt ground of the ninth training grounds with a flawlessly timed punch to the gut.

"Tch, excuses. We'll discuss this later...after you've come to your senses."

 

* * *

 

Now was the moment of truth. Here he was, the stench of sweat filling his nostrils, the copper tang of his own blood in his mouth.

Oh, why hadn't he listened to Kensei back then?

Why hadn't he practiced his Bankai some more with Kensei? Kensei was trustworthy...Kensei wouldn't have let it go too far.

Oh, but...he couldn't back down now. He needed to block this Quincy from getting any further.

"......Bankai."


	2. Chapter 2

  
“Captain. I….I….” Even though everything was over, his Bankai had been revealed but Captain was okay...he was okay, they were alive, the Ninth was okay and yet-   
  
Dropping to his knees from exhaustion, Shuhei barely even noticed how Kensei sighed, bending down to pull him into his arms.    
  
God...Shuhei felt so unbearably selfish. So what he had been beaten and shot down by a Quincy? His Captain had been used, shaped into some sort of zombie and yet instead of yelling at him, the Captain was just holding him, rubbing his back.    
  
“I know. There’s no need to say it Shu.”    
  
“B-but, sir I failed-”    
  
“Shut up Shuhei.” Kensei snarled, holding the Lieutenant a little closer. “You fucking survived. Smile dammit!”    
  
And try as he did, he couldn’t manage. But it was okay. They had time. 

* * *

"Get up. Again."   
  
Gasping for breath, Shuhei flash stepped forward, blades connecting with Kensei's. A move that the Captain easily blocked.   
  
"Again!!"   
  
Shuhei groaned, ignoring the sweat trickling down his neck, under his clothes.   
  
The clash of blades rang throughout the Ninth division's training grounds.   
  
"And again!"   
  


* * *

".....what the hell are you doing??" Kensei's eyebrow twitched, the piercing glinting slightly when sunlight from the office window flooded in.   
  
"I made you tea sir."   
  
"This late in the evening? What makes you think I plan on staying all night?"   
  
"Well...." Shuhei's words trailed off, the boy looking rejected as his gaze traveled downwards at his feet. "....you mentioned sir that you wished to partake in what I enjoy."   
  
"......tch, hand the cup over."   
  
Shuhei smiled faintly, biting his bottom lip before he broke into a full grin. "Yes, sir."   


**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'll make sure to add another chapter or two to this! Hope you like it. :)


End file.
